


Missed Connections: Person of Interest

by ofsevenseas



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/pseuds/ofsevenseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of 'Missed Connections' postings that the Machine culled from Craigslist.</p><p>(I don't actually live in New York, so apologies for any inaccuracies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connections: Person of Interest

Hot guy in a suit walking down 5th

I was buying a hot dog on the corner of the street when you came by and clipped me in the shoulder, you were wearing a dark suit and seemed to be having a very intense conversation on the phone, but then our eyes locked and you smiled - anyway, I was the blonde in blue. 

Come by anytime next week!

 

... Unbelievable 

Walking down the street, minding my own business, when an angry woman comes out of nowhere and demands my coat. Officer, I want my jacket back, damnit. I don't even know what precinct you work at.

 

Downtown 3 Train - Fulton St. Station

On my way home from church, I bumped into you, you were bleeding and limping, but I didn't stop because I was feeling uncharitable and afraid. I'm sorry, and I hope you are okay now. 

 

whose your tailor

your suits are baller i wanted to go up and ask you but your boyfriends kind of intimidating??! please tell me who makes them i want to make my dads 55th birthday present sumthing special!! 

 

Tall guy in a suit seen with CUTE police dog

Hey, can I just say, your dog is AMAZING, and we'd love to have him as a regular at our dog park playdates. Meet us at the usual spot next Saturday and I'll even ask you to coffee afterwards. ;)

 

VERY tall guy on North Train to Queens?

Normally I don't talk to crazies.  
But you have something special, I think we really would make sparks fly together.  
Let me know. 

Plus you look good in a suit. 

 

Guy in fake glasses who stole my hat

I want it back. My name's sewn on the label, asshole. 

 

A little more time...?

There were two people in line ahead of us, you turned around, smiled at me, and said "Of course I do." It took my breath away, but you left with your coffee before I could reply. I'll be at the same spot tomorrow. 

 

I think I love you.

I got stuck in a late night train with a well-dressed weirdo who talked to himself and you smiled at me to let me know everything was going to be okay, I was so relieved when you stayed on the train until I'd gotten off. I know your usual stop is before mine. Thank you. 

 

YOU!!! Was this you??

Every morning, the same giantass monster comes running into the park and terrifies my dog, if you don't cut it out I'm going to punch you in the face, suit or no suit. 

 

To that cute middle-aged gay couple near my bus stop

You've got to stop with the adorable, I think my sister had a seizure of joy when we saw you guys again last week. 

 

Washington Square Park benches

Every week you walk by with a cup of tea and sit for a little while, and then you sigh and walk away. I've been here for two years, and I've never gotten the courage to speak to you yet. You look happier lately, and I'm glad.

Come play chess one of these days.


End file.
